Hold on
by DakotaBeor
Summary: Missing scene from 4X06, When Arthur saw Merlin laying unmoving on the ground- He didnt hesitate in saving him.


**Hold on**

The metal swords which clanged as they hit each-other faded along with the harsh battle cries which erupted from falling mercenaries as their lives were cruelly snatched away from them by Arthurs skilled knights, sending them into a black oblivion.

But none of this mattered to Arthur; He didn't care that the men were being killed ruthlessly and left without a grave- No, All he could see- all he could think about was his manservant Merlin. His friend who was now lying on the floor, ceasing to move- His shuddering breathes barely rustling the fallen leaves around him as his skin slowly drained of all colour leaving him a ghastly white. The king forced a roar down his throat; Preventing his raw emotions from escaping his hard exterior. Arthur clutched his sword tightly as he began to run towards his manservant who was sprawled on the floor.

As he approached the warlock, time around him seemed to slow slightly. His eyes blurred at the edges as he closed the metres between his friend and himself. Arthur couldn't help but feel a strong wave of guilt crash over him as his attention remaining focused on Merlin. He had heard him call his name above the battle, He had heard the sickening crunch rattle through the air. But thought nothing of it until-

Out of nowhere another mercenary approached him; breaking his heart wrenching reverie which consumed him, The mercenary's mace swung round his head as they eyed the king; His cold eyes glinting maliciously as he smirked at the kings obvious distress. Arthur didn't fight to hide his growl this time as he swung his sword wide, Lowering his weight onto his back leg he effectively dodged a wild swing from the man. The mercenary jumped backwards as he dodged Arthurs sword, Glancing from Merlin then back to the king as he did so.

The blood in Arthur ran cold as he stared hard at the man before him; The fight stopping for a few moments for each foe to weigh up their options, "He was an easy kill, A simple servant" The mercenary smirked sadistically as he swung his mace once again; obviously receiving the reaction he had wanted.

Realisation dawned on Arthur as he came to the conclusion that the man before him was the one who had knocked his friend down. Without a second thought Arthur thrusted his sword forwards grabbing the mercenary's shoulder as he did so to stop any movement. The man cried in pain as Arthur came close to his ear, "He is a friend, and his life is worth more than yours any day" Arthur hissed uncharacteristically in reply.

The king dropped the man to the ground as he ceased to move, Arthur didn't bother closing his eyelids respectively instead he carried on his mission to get to his friends side. The leaves crunched as he knelt down with his back towards the fight; Breaking every rule he had built his battle skills on. Every rule for a servant.

"Merlin…" Arthur muttered as he grasped his friend by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back so he could see him. The raven haired boys eyes were closed as he slowly took in short pained breathes, His face twitching in pain as the littlest of movements jolted his chest. Arthur looked down at his torso, searching for the wound and was immediately met by a fastly growing blood stain.

Quickly swallowing his fear Arthur resulted to trying to awaken his friend from his sleep, He couldn't lose him now- Not after his father sadly passed away due to the very thing he hated. "Hold on- You… Idiot, Your easily replaced you know- but please.. Hold on…"

"Ar-thur" Merlin gasped as he looked up at the man before him, The King allowed a small smile to slip onto his face at the sight of his manservants blue eyes.

"Merlin" Arthur replied fully relieved, However it quickly dissipated as Merlin's eyes began to droop, His head lolling backwards and slowly becoming unmoving once again. "No- Merlin hold on, We can get you back to Camelot"

"Alright- don't shout… What happened why do I feel…" Merlin looked around him groggily, His eyes lighting up with recognition as he tried to bring his hand to his wound. Arthur battled it away and much to his dislike it was too easy- Merlin was getting weaker. The warlock winced in pain, groaning as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the rough ground-

"Just do as I say for once okay? Nows not the time for your terrible insults" Arthur scorned as he looked around him constantly, Checking that all the mercenary's were occupied with the others.

"Arthur… I need you to tell Gaius-" Merlin paused, water filling up his eyes at the edges, "That I am sorry for-"

"Your not going to die Merlin" Arthur growled as he started to try and prop the man upwards; so he was ready to be moved. "We are going to go now- Come on ill carry you if you insist on being so lazy"

"Don't- be stupid…" Merlin wheezed as he struggled to breathe, "Leave me-"

"Don't be a hero Merlin, It doesn't suit you" Arthur growled as he denied to let the man before him slip away into the oblivion too, He didn't deserve to wallow in a world of despair like the men who were constantly falling around him. Arthur shrugged at his manservant and put his arm around his small frame, lifting him off the ground.

The king ignored the groan of pain escape the raven haired man's lips pushing the concern to the back of his mind as he did so. All they needed to do now was escape, Leave the battle for another day. He would check the wound later, But either way the King was going to make sure his servant escaped this battle with his life, He would make sure Merlin would live for a long time to come.

"RETREAT!" Arthur yelled into the sky, The knights all spun their glares round in concern nodding to show their confirmation of the order.

The king took most of the warlocks weight beside him as they began to climb up the small mound ahead of them, Merlin's head lolling limply and against his shoulder as he moved quickly through the tree's.

"Next time you are wearing Armour"


End file.
